Love for a Sheriff
by OldWorldWriter
Summary: She was new to adventure, little did she know that you never know what to expect when you travel through Texas. Sheriff Hoyt/OC. Read and Review...Puhhleeassseee


Love For the Sheriff...

I do not own TTCM or any characters. I do however own Marie Corretta.

Chapter I: A Rude Encounter

Marie had never enjoyed Louisiana, she did however love road trips. As she drove through her former state on her way to new things, she made sure and flipped anyone who she saw the bird. Snorting in laughter, she hummed a few bars to Lynyrd Skynyrd and enjoyed the warm day. The time was December 5, 1972 and nothing was better than the open road. Smiling her white smile, she thought hard about making few stops.

Driving through the dense to dim traffic made her feel adventurous. She steadily pressed on the gas and drove through the cars and trucks at top speed. She narrowly missed a head-on collision with an 18-Wheeler. She laughed, Marie had little to lose, if anything at all. She sat back and began to think about all the good times she had in Louisiana.

As she made her way into Travis Co., TX; she unfastened her seat-belt and began to dance to the lyrics of Sweet Home Alabama. She suddenly noticed no one on the road, she hit the gas, going straight through the bumps. She narrowly missed a cow and hit a rabbit. Then she noticed a car on the road, it was a sheriff's car. She went to slow down and noticed the man go out into the road.

She hit the brakes and the car burned rubber as she about hit the uniformed man. Her nerves were going haywire and her heart beat panically. The Sheriff walked up to her and said, "Just what the fuck do you think your doing?"

She had no mood for a bad day, she looked at him and said, "Driving out and enjoying life, Sheriff..."

She noticed his name plate and finished, "...Hoyt, Sheriff Hoyt."

The man, had graying hair under his hat and had some fuzz on his chin and cheeks. He then said, "Enjoying life, well isn't that sweet, why don't you get out...fucking speed demon."

She got out and said, "Sheriff Hoyt, I didn't see anyone on the road."

She didn't know it, but the sheriff was eyeing the her long legs up to her skirt and then her tank-top shirt. He then said, "Spread your legs, I'm gonna have to search you for weapons or...drugs."

Marie gulped, not wanting any trouble, she spread her legs open. Hoyt smiled smugly and began to feel her ankles, up to her knees, inside her thighs and around her private parts. It escaped before she could stop it, "Oh!"

He turned her around and said, "What the fuck is your problem, you sensitive or something?"  
Her heart still racing, she looked at him and said, "No, Sheriff."

"Thats what I thought," he said, then he turned her around and put her arms behind her. Then he said, "Missy, your gonna have to come downtown with me, for some questioning."

She then panicked and said, But, Sheriff all I did was speed, shouldn't you give me a ticket or something."

He looked at her and said, "Do I look like a Goddamn vendor, now you march your little ass over to the car and wait there."

She did as he said and walked over to the car. He opened the door and pushed her into it. Then he started it up and said, "Your one hell of a girl, little missy."

"Where am I going?"  
"Home." he muttered.

She sat back and sighed, her car was in the middle of nowhere; plus she still had a half a tank left.

Chapter II: Meeting the Family

As the car drove on, Marie looked at Hoyt and said, "Shouldn't you read me my rights or something?"

Hoyt quickly changed the subject and said, "Where you coming from?"

Marie sighed and replied, "New Orleans, Louisiana."

Hoyt laughed and said, "Goddamn, got us a regular cajun here."

Marie smiled unsuringly and said, "You from around here?"

Hoyt turned around and said, "Ain't none of your damn business."

Marie sat back and looked at the rearview mirror. She looked at his features, his bushy eyebrows and his silver hair, she loved older men. Something her mother always said would get her in trouble. Suddenly, they pulled to a large Texas mansion.

Marie said, "This the department?"  
"No, its momma's house."

Hoyt got out and opened the door, Marie got out and noticed a legless man sitting in a wheelchair on the front porch. He had a dog on his lap and an old hat on, his face was depressed and bitter. THe man then said, "Thats a beauty, Hoyt."

Hoyt looked atg her and said, "Goddamn right, I think this one's got a thing for me, Uncle Monty."

Monty muttered to himself and rolled away into the house. Hoyt looked at Marie and said, "Missy, we're going to go into that house and you best be on your good behavior, got it?"  
Mare nodded terrified and said, "Sheriff, do you live here?"  
"Yep."

As they got into the house, they were approached by an older lady who had gray hair and glasses on. SHe looked at Hoyt and said, "This another girl for dinner?"

Hoyt smiled and said, "No Momma, this one's gonna be with us for a while, got me a crush on her something fierce."

Marie gasped and looked towards the door. Then someone came in, he was a huge man, with a chainsaw in one hand and a slab of meat in the other. His face was bloddy, tattered, and a mask of skin!

Marie fell to the ground and said, "Who are you people?"

Hoyt threw her on the couch and said, "This is the family, you bitch, your gonna be part of it until I get tired of your fucking ass, then we're gonna kill you...got it!"

Marie spat at him and said, "Fuck you!"

Monty laughed in the corner and said, "Boy, you sure can pick 'em."

Hoyt laughed as well and the old lady did too.

Hoyt went to the kitchen and the old lady sat next to Marie. She said, "Hello deary, my name is Luda-Mae Hewitt, but you can call me Momma if ya like."

Marie swallowed hard and said, "AnneMarie Coretta, Marie please."

Momma smiled and said, "Thats better, we're glad that Charlie's found a good woman, you seem like a good woman, remember it like this...the more we love you, the less we want your meat."

Marie smiled, knowing she had just made a friend. Luda-Mae then said, "Marie, thats Monty Hewitt, my brother."

Monty looked at her and nodded, then petted his dog.

She then said, "The big one is my son, Thomas Brown, he's adopted just don't tell him."

Marie nodded and said, "Whats Hoyt's story?"

Luda-Mae nodded and said, "He's just bitter about the war."

Marie nodded and said, "When's dinner, exactly, I'm hungry."

Momma smiled and said, "We'd be honroed if you'd join us for dinner tonight."

At dinner that night, Marie sat next to Hoyt and Momma. She looked around and saw Monty and Tommy bowing their heads. She did so as well, just to fit in at the moment. Hoyt stood up and said, "God, we ask you to bless our dinner and keep us safe from any harm that may befall this wretched world of sinners and filth, Amen."  
THey all said, "Amen."

Marie nodded and looked at the shredded meat. It was not regular meat, and it tasted very spicy and flavored. She winced a bit, but Luda said, "Plenty of spice, keeps the meat from being bland and spoiling."

Hoyt looked at her and said, "Momma, you make the best stew in Texas."

She smiled and said, "I have my moments."

Marie looked at Hoyt and said, "Guess I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

Hoyt looked at her and said, "Nobody will be sleeping in there tonight, I'm gonna keep you moaning and working throught the fucking night, so eat and get your energy, Marie."

Marie sat back and sighed a bit. She had 3 more bowls of the special meat stew and looked at Luda, her eyes pleading for help. Luda just smiled and said, "Congratulations."

Marie thought, 'Yeah, congratulations.'

CHAPTER III

(A Backstory)

Hoyt pulled Marie to his bedroom in the 2nd floor and pushed her to the bed. She scooted up to the head and said, "Please, don't."

Hoyt unbuttoned his shirt and said, "So, how was Louisiana?"

She gulped and said, "Peaceful and naive."

Hoyt nodded and asked, "Then why did you leave it?" 

She sighed and replied, "Becuae...I wanted adventure."

Hoyt sighed himself and said, "I understand, I used to want adventure too, back when I was younger."

Marie shook her head and said, "Sheriff Hoyt, you were young?"  
Hoyt smiled and said, "Never told nobody, and since your here, just call me Charlie."

She laid back and said, "Okay, Charlie, what kind of adventure did you want?" 

Hoyt hung up his uniform and said, "I joined the U.S. Army, back in 1951, went to fight the Korean War."

Marie gasped and said, "My dad did too!"

Hoyt smiled and said, "Bad bit of fighting in Korea, had myself wounded a few times and finally got captured by the slopes."

She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head, enticed by his story. Hoyt looked towards the raining window and continued, "Got sent to a prison camp in the mountains, run by a man named Chow."

She licked her bottom lip and said, "You must've been lonely."

He laughed and said, "I was celled with a G.I., but he was mortally wounded by Korean fire...I had to put him out of his misery, which I did."

She gasped, as Hoyt's hardened eyes were looking glossy, he then said, "Chow locked me in a dungeon, with the dead G.I.; he wanted to test my survival skills and stopped sending me food..."

"Then," she gulped, "how did you survive?"  
He pulled off his pants, revealing his red boxers and said, "...by eating my dead brother-in-arms."

She rubbed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Charlie."

Hoyt smiled and said, "S'not the end of it, by eating him, I grew stronger until I was the top of the troops and I fashioned one of the bones into a stake. When Chow entered to see me, I stabbed it in his fucking face."

Marie gulped and said, "And?"  
"Then I took his shotgun and led my men out of the camp, by force, the superiors thought it was all grand and they promoted me to Sergeant Major, highest rank in the Army."

He put his hat on the desk and said, "But the meat you ate at our table, was the same kind I ate in Korea...so, where not to different, you and me."

Marie, her eyes wettened, got up to him and said, "Then, Sergeant Major Hoyt, let me offer you a pension for your services to our country."

She kissed his lips, full on the mouth, he took in her bottom lip and she moaned slightly. SHe threw him on the bed and said, "Please, Sergeant, teach me how to survive."

He smiled in a cunning way and said, "Don't think you could keep up with me, then I'd have to eat you."

She looked at him and said, "Then we both win?"

He laughed and said, "Lay on the bed, I'm gonna show you proper military procedure."

She pulled off her clothes and lay on her back. Hoyt came up to her and said, "You know what, fuck procedure..."

He kissed her neck and her breasts, until she was hot and wet. Marie had never lost her virginity, until that night, when Hoyt moved his member into her little pussy and took it from her.

She felt pain at first, but then she moved with him, and it all felt great. He was a little slow, so she could take advantage of him and keep moving faster. The sex was spectacular and when they came together, she screamed louder than anything. He looked at her and said, "Thats a damn good set of vocals."

She fell onto the bed and closed her eye, falling asleep as Charlie lay next to her and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie."

THe rain poured outside, it kept the wind blowing strong against the ancient house. Luda-Mae and Monty slept soundly in their bed. Thomas in the basement, worked lng and hard into the night with another body he had killed. But, Marie and Hoyt slept peacefully together, alone in the bedroom. Even as the tears continued to pour from her eyes, she slept peace and quite in the night.

CHAPTER IV

(Leaving the Hewitt's)

The next morning, the sun shown brightly in the window and Marie woke up to find the bed empty. She got up and slipped her underwear and skirt back on, then she fit her top back on. She looked around and noticed a little box in the drawers. She opened it up and found some medals. THere was 3 purple hearts, Korean service medal, and a Medal of Honor. She was impressed by this.

She also found some pictures, showing him younger, with black hair and less wrinkles. She smiled and saw a picture of him, Luda-Mae, and Monty when they were younger, she smiled candidly and said, "Oh Charlie, Charlie."

She heard someone coming, so she slipped the picture of them in her wallet and put the rest up into the drawers. Hoyt came in and said, "You better not be making a mess in my room, Marie!"

She smiled and said, "What if I am?"

He didn't return her affections and said, "Get your ass downstairs, NOW!"

She gulped and moved down the stairs, mad and embarassed at the same time. Momma and Monty were downstairs and Tommy as well. She looked at them, Luda-Mae said, "Marie, you crossed a line now, either you stay and live or leave and die, your choice."

She gulped and said, "Momma, please...?" 

Luda-Mae shook her head and replied, "Hoyt's giving you the choice, he knows you now and he wants your decision."

Hoyt came up to her and said, "Well...whats it gonna be?"  
Marie couldn't believe this was happening, she looked at them and said, "I can't stay here forever!"

Hoyt shook his head and replied, "Thats too damn bad, I was gonna enjoy you being around us for a while, better get on your way."

She looked at him and said, "Charlie please!"

Hoyt doubled around and slapped her across the face, then he said, "Charlie Hewitt, Jr. is dead, gone for eternity to Hell for his crimes, I am Sheriff Hoyt and you've signed your death warrant."

Tommy moved up to her and picked her up, Marie looked over and said, "Charlie, you son of a bitch, I love you! I love you!"

Tommy moved her away, Hoyt popped the top of a beer and drunk it a bit, then he smiled. Momma shook her head and said, "I was getting to like her, how about you Hoyt?"

Hoyt didn't even stir, he just smiled and looked as Marie was taken out towards the basement. She looked at the wall and grabbed an Iron bar. She smashed it into Tommy's back and stabbed it into him, he dropped her to the ground. She ran up and slammed the door. She then ran towards the house door, Hoyt got in the way and said, "Where do you think your going?"  
She punched him in the face, but he just stood there and threw her into the wall.

She stood up and said, "Charlie, please, please, please..."

He looked at her and said, "Dumb bitch, its Hoyt, I don't know any Charlie..."

Marie pleaded with him and said, "I let you take my virginity, I want tro be yours Charlie, I want to live...please, let me live."

He shook his head and replied, "You told us, you can't sta, plain and fucking simple."

Tommy swung open the door and came towards them, Marie kicked Hoyt in the nuts and ran out of the house.

Tommy gave chase to her, waving his saw around his head like a bat, she was long and stringy so couldn't run too fast. He was huge and muscular, she was going to die. She thought about everyone back home who wouldn't even know what happened to her, wouldn't care either. She didn't have anybody left to go home to, Mother dead and Father gone...

Why couldn't she stay with them, sh could live with them and raise a family for Charlie. She loved him with all her heart...and she knew he loved her.

Just then, a truck pulled up and the driver yelled, "Get in the back!"

Tommy came out of nowhere and began to chop at the truck with his saw. One person in the cab, got out with a gun and shot at Tommy, who immediately cut him down to size, and was about to kill the dirver. When...Marie grabbed a crowbar from the truck and clubbed Tommy in the head, knocking him to the ground. She put the driver back in the cab and, then she said to Tommy, "I'm sorry Thomas, in your own way, tell Charlie I love him."

She then got in the truck and they headed out of the county. When she got to the FBI, Marie claimed that she never knew the family and that she didn't know who Thomas Hewitt was. The agents found it odd, but because Marie had high traces of some drugs in her body, they believed her story. And thus, the family got off, but Marie knew she could never return to the family house.

CHAPTER V

(An Ending and New Beginning)

After she found an apartment in Galveston, Marie Coretta kept all articles about murders in the Travis Co. area. She found it gave her a sense of belonging to the murders. She got a good job as a writer and wrote few books about murder and the Korean War. Then as she was opening the morning paper, August 24, 1973...she found the article about Charlie Hewitt, Jr. stating that he had been run over repeatedly and killed by a victim of his family.

Marie dropped the paper and clenched her stomach, she cried, and cried for days on end. How she never got to say goodbye or kiss him one last time. She looked at his family photo for hours and hours, loving her Sheriff.

In the next month, Marie Coretta gave birth to a son...a healthy 10 lb, baby boy...she named him, Charles Hewitt, III; but she always called him, "Hoyt".

THE END


End file.
